Clowns are Creepy
by Alice Graves
Summary: First story yet, and I'm already having fun writing it! It's based off of a nightmare I keep on having, but I changed some things like my name and gender and what not, anywho, leave a review and gimme some tips on how to make it even scarier! Rated M for Blood and Gore
1. Chapter 1

_**Clowns are Creepy**_

_Now the story I'm about to tell you is based off of what most people think of clowns, creepy. I would have to agree, since you never know what lies behind that colorful makeup and the cute little red nose. The story I'm about to tell you is based off of a nightmare I have has multiple times, and am still having. But, for identity reasons, I will change a few things, like my name and gender, plus adding in a few characters and things that were not in the original nightmare itself. My story is about a boy called Charlie Fentin, and how all of his beliefs on clowns were real, yes, this boy believes clowns are really scary, and has multiple nightmares about them. Anyways, shall we begin?_

**_Chapter One:_**

_I am Charlie Fentin, don't believe them. And by them, I mean the clowns. Yes, the clowns are my enemies. They are hiding behind that makeup… I'm getting ahead of myself, here's a little more info about me; I am 12 years old, my parents are divorced, and I live in an apartment on 1256 Baker Street. Most people in my life or social life that is, think I'm a wacko, but believe me, all of my stories in the nightmare journal are real, nightmares to real life, don't trust them, and again, I mean those killers covered in makeup. I shall start on day one of this journal, to let you know all of these stories from the beginning, my stories called; Clowns are Creepy._

_**Day one:**_

_Dear Nightmare Journal, it happened again, the crazy dream, err, nightmare about the clowns. Journal, you know I'm not crazy, right? It has to be true, after all, if it weren't, then Happy wouldn't be coming after me like the maniac he really is. I didn't tell you about Happy, did I? Well, get schooled; Happy is a clown, with sharp death, plus he's killed people, I'm not crazy, And I won't admit I am even if they torture me and put me in a mental hospital. Well, we better get back to the Nightmare Log, huh?_

_**Nightmare Log:**_

_I was lying in my bed, a dream of me sleeping? Odd, right? Then I heard footsteps, but not the familiar *Clack Clack* of my mom's heels she wears 24/7, nor was it the loud *Bum Bum* Of my dad's boots when he came over, no not at all. It was an odd footstep, it sounded like the ones from horror movies, y'know? You can hear it, but you can't pinpoint where the sound was imitating from? Those ones. Creepy as hell. Well, as I listened, I thought, 'Horror movies..killers..death?' I nearly jumped out of my skin as I sat up, still listening as the sound when It suddenly stopped at the entrance of my door. I slept with a knife which I was now gripping tightly in my hands, (Not remembering when I grabbed it), then…"Hahahaha!" A head peeked just out of the door frame, a clown head, and everyone knew how I was afraid of clowns. I was too scared to scream, I just sat there, quivering in fear as I watched the clown. "I'm Happy the clown!" My room lit up in a rainbow color, everything happy happened, cake appeared on my lap, confetti sprung out of nowhere, and the room seemed all good… Except for one thing. Happy had no eyes, just black pits that were lined and caked with blood, then his head fell off, the floor now covered with blood as the clown's fallen head began to speak, "You scared, Charlie? Hmmm? You should be, You know why?" I was about to ask why when I looked in my mirror the hung on my wall at the foot of the bed.. There I was in the mirror, I didn't have a jaw, my eyes weren't there, I was holding a heart I'm my hand, which explained the whole in my chest where my heart was located, and the worst thing, I was covered in blood and wearing clown makeup. I screamed as I woke up with a start, gasping for air, then letting out a sigh of relief as I noticed it was just a dream, well, a nightmare__._

**_THANKS FOR READING! More chapters will be up soon, first story, hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review or some tips on how to make it even scarier! X3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Clowns are Creepy**_

_Hey again Journal, It's Charlie again, of course it is, who else would it be? Anyways, I've had a real life encounter with Happy the Clown, my worst enemy. Yes, I said REAL LIFE. I mean up in reality, I was not asleep having a nightmare, I was fully awake and everything. Only one thing, he had eyes, but everything else looked exactly the same, looks like I have a Nightmare to write down, but I'll save that for after my encounter story with Happy, that evil killer hiding behind his stupid Jester makeup. Anyways, trying to steer away from going to that dark subject, let's start on my Encounter Report._

_Encounter:_

_So, it all started off like a normal day at school; Kids pickin' on me like always, teachers looking at me like I skipped on the meat in his sandwich, and me with those dark bags under my eyes which I had developed soon after the nightmares started. But I could feel that something was off, something wasn't quite right, though everything looked and acted the same, I could just feel it in my gut. So when I FINALLY got to my homeroom, the teacher who always scowled and yelled at us kids had a __smile__ on his usually frowning face. I had to hold a hand under my mouth to keep it closed and to not look like an idiot, but I could tell everyone else in the room were as dumbstruck as I was. Our male teacher, who went by the name of coughed into his hand before he started to speak, "Alright class, today we have a visitor, his name is __**Happy the Clown. **__Happy..the..Clown? ' eyes immediately shot to me as the word Clown came out of his mother," -'' He was cut off as I jumped out of my seat, "Happy?! He's going to kill us all! He doesn't have eyes! His head falls off! The m-mirror trick!'' I stuttered, the words shooting out of my mouth quickly as I tried to convince all of them to evacuate and call the police to come and arrest Happy before he killed us all. I was also cut off as a tall and slender teenager, Happy's age, walked into the room. This male was wearing a joker hat, his face was caked with Jester makeup, but on his torso he was wearing a proper suit, JUST like Happy. The 'clown' called Happy looked at me with an evil smirk, his eyes were completely black, making it look like he didn't even have any eyes at all, this was indeed Happy, it had to be, who else would it be?! I growled at that STUPID clown, this was rivalry, definitely, no, THIS WAS WAR!_

_Nightmare Log:_

_I was dreaming, a good dream. I was in a meadow, surrounded by sunlight, rivers, and cute little bunnies, the perfect dream, right? Then the bunny that was in my lap's head fell off, and there was blood everywhere, the meadow was soon changed to a sea of blood, and I was drowning, then there was laughing. ''Hahahahaha! Remember me, Charlie?! Hm?! It's me, Happy the Clown! Are you scared, Charlie? Well you should be!" Then a bunch of arms grabbed me and pulled me under the bloody water, I tried with all of my might, but they wouldn't let me go! As soon as I ran out of breath, I woke up panting like I always did._


End file.
